Dark Bloom and her dark friends
by EvilBloom
Summary: Bloom, Flora, Musa, Riven, Stella, and Helia are all in one sexually relationship, they all have sex with each other, they are also evil and they plan to rule the universe, Darkar dies, but they keep their plan going with the help of the Trix, but no one knows of their sex life or that they're evil... If you don't like lesbians and Bi then don't read cuz theres 5-way sex scenes!
1. Chapter 1

_Beep... Beep.. Beep.. Beep_... I opened my eyes, I blinked a few since all I saw was a blur first, I felt someones hands holding mine. I looked at the person and saw blonde hair.

With my free hand I rubbed my eyes, I saw it was Stella, "S-Stella?" I choked out, She didn't response, I looked around and saw I was in a bed and a doctor tools around me

I seen the beeping noise, It kept beeping, I reached toward the connections and took them off, Beee... silence, Stella slowly opened her eyes and then gasped, she bolted up and looked at me

"Geesh Bloom! You scared the crap out of me!" Stella said placing her hand on her chest, "Why am I here?" I said trying to get off the bed, "Oh no you don't, I'm making the nurse check you first" Stella said walking toward the door

"Nurse Ofelia! Bloom woke up" Stella said as the nurse walked in, "Ok sweetie lets see, Look here" She said holding one finger out, I stared at her finger and she put a flashlight on my eyes

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, "Annoyed, Can I leave?" I hissed, "For now, if there is any trouble come right back" she said as I got off the bed and Stella helped me balance myself, "Yea Yea whatever" I said as we walked out

"What happen to me?" I said before Stella come ask what happen to me, "You don't remember?" Stella stared at me, I rolled my eyes, "If I remembered I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" I said harshly

Stella looked down, "I'm sorry, I'm frustrated, I can't remember anything" I said as we walked toward our dorm, I was leaning on Stella, she was helping me walk, "Darkar turned you evil, and we rescued you, You put up a fight and you fought off the spell, next thing we know you were unconscious" Stella said softly

"How do you feel about the whole thing with Sky?" Stella asked, I looked at her confused, "Sky who?" I said as we got to the dorm and I heard soft jazz music playing, Stella opened the door and we walked in, "Bloom oh goodie your awake!" Flora said running to me, the music stopped and everyone turned to look at me

"Bloom!" They all yelled, and ran to hug me, I seen one girl stay behind, I stared at her, I didn't know who she was, "H-hi B-Bloom" She said softly, "Do I know you?" I asked staring at her, "Bloom stop acting silly that's Aisha" Tecna said

"Aisha? Is she new?" I asked everyone, "Ladies we came to check on Bloom" I heard a lady said I turned around and seen two older women there, I didn't know them, "Do I know them?" I whispered to Musa, apparently everyone heard me

"Im going to do a body scan" Tecna said as her technical bug scanned me, "Its says her she is suffering some head injures and might not remember a few things" Tecna said as they all looked at me

"Miss Faragonda do you think there can be a spell of this?" Stella asked, "Im sorry miss Stella but magic wont cure this" She said softly, "Miss Faragonda don't be sad I'm sure I am going to remember soon enough, and didn't Griselda say we were going to Red fountain today?" I asked them

"Hey Bloom your remembering already" Musa said, "Hey I am" I smiled, "Miss F I'm going to teleport them using my staff" Stella said as she transformed her ring, "We will be there in a while, behave girls" Griselda said

Stella teleported us to Red Fountain, "I wonder where the boys are at" Musa said looking around, "Hey isn't that them?" I pointed out, "Nice eyesight Bloom" Stella said, "Hey guys" The girls yelled and waved their arms

The guys came running to our side, "Hey Bloom! Your finally up" they all said and hugged me, "She lost part of her memory but she will get it back quickly" Tecna said, I seen a blonde guy, he didn't say hi or hug me

I looked more closely at him, I felt like someone blasted me on the face, the world seem to start spinning, I gasped loudly and grabbed my head and back away a bit, Everything seemed to hit me

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the room looking for Sky, We were all going to go on a picnic, but we didn't know where he and Aisha were at, I went to look for Aisha in her room, I was about to knock, when I heard her moaning_

_"Oh Sky.. Don't stop baby, ohhhh" I heard Aisha moaning, What the fuck I thought, I opened the door and saw Sky on top of Aisha fucking her, "Hey sky!" I said and Sky got off Aisha, "Bloom!" They said, I smiled, "It's nice to know I wasn't the only one cheating" I smiled_

_"It's over" I said and stormed out, I ran to my friends, "Where are they?" Stella asked, "In Aisha's room fucking" I said coldly, everyone gasped and I ran off, I pulled out my phone and send a group message to Riven, Helia, Flora, and Musa 'Let the plan begin' I texted them and head for shadow haunt_

_Flora arrived at shadow haunt "Baby how are you feeling?" Flora said rushing toward me entering my room, I leaned in and kiss her, "So much better" I said as she smiled, "You know Flora__, I'm actually disappointed" I said she looked at me confused, "I wanted to break his puny heart" I said as she smirked_

_She laid her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her, "I fucking missed kissing you, touching you, holding you in my arms" Flora said sexually, I ran my hand through my hair, "I'm all yours baby" I smiled and Flora leaned in to kiss me_

_I wrapped my arms around her neck kissing her passionately, she moved her hand behind my waist to my ass, and she was pushing me toward my bed, I laid down with her on top of me_

_I wrapped one leg around her waist, she kissed me and then down to my neck, she took of my shirt and started to kiss my breast, I laid my hand on her head pressing her against my breast, she sat on my stomach and took of her shirt, I flipped her around and started to kiss and suck her breast_

_She started to moan, she sat up and I was sitting on her with my legs around her, our breast against each other's, kissing passionately, Flora was grabbing my ass while I unhooked her bra, she laid back down and I started to suck all over her breast, I got off her and was about to unzip ,y pants_

_But then the alarm went off, "Fucking shit" I muttered, "You got to be kidding me" Flora said as I handed her bra, "You know Riven would have a mean-o-boner right now" Flora said putting her bra on and I chuckled, I put on shirt and so did Flora_

_ "Bloom the time as come, Darkar and the Trix are ready" Flora said with an evil smirk, "Lets get the party started" I said as I kissed her, "Musa and Helia are ready? And by the way where is Riven?" I asked her as I sat on the bed, "They should be, Riven is driving the others here" Flora said_

_"Don't let your dark side show, we don't want something to go back and them to find out the truth" I said, "Of course and what about Sky and Aisha?" she asked, "Leave them to me" I said as my hands glowed like crazy, Flora smirked _

_"We are here" Helia said as he and Musa walked in, "I missed you!" Musa said running to me and kissing me, she sat on top of me pressing her body against mine "Riven is almost here" Musa said as she kissed my lips_

_"Dont worry baby, I missed you too" Musa said sexually moving on to Flora's laps kissing her passionately pressing her body against hers, I smiled at them and got off the bed and walked toward Helia, "You didn't miss me?" I asked him biting my lip_

_He smiled and grabbed my waist pressing me close to him, he leaned in and started to kiss me then he turned me around and my back was against him, he reached for my vagina and started to rub it while with the his other hand slipped down my shirt and through my bra, grabbing my breast_

_I started to moan as he started to rub faster, I seen Flora was on top of Musa pinning her hands down kissing passionately, I turned around and grabbed Helia's face and started to kiss him passionately, He pressed me closer to his body, then we heard the second alarm, I pulled away and we all cursed under our breath_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Just when it was getting good" Musa said as Flora got off her, I walked toward Flora smack her ass and grabbed it, "Your provoking me with that sexy skirt you have on" I said moving my hand under her mini skirt grabbing her ass_

_She smiled and turned to me and kissed me, I moved my hands under her skirt grabbing her ass, "Come on babe, They are waiting" Helia said to us, we pulled away and I seen Musa biting her lip_

_Then there was a knock on the door and it was flung open "What is taking so fucking long, we are waiting your asses" Icy said walking in, "We going" Musa said rolling her eyes_

_We walked out and entered the room, "Heres the plan, Helia, Flora, Musa and Riven will be attacking us, pretending to be good and stop us in case something goes wrong" I said as Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Darkar nodded_

_"They are almost here" Musa said, Flora, Musa and I transformed, they transformed into the normal winx while I transformed into my evil fairy form_

_"Blast random places on the ground and walls if you have too, we want it to make it seem as we were fighting" I said, We all started blast the ground and walls, when we were finished ice and lighting blast where everywhere, sound waves burned the floor and plants were every where, some plants on fire by my burn marks every where_

_"I'm going to check if they are almost here, while you make it seem as you beat us" Helia said and ran out, "Make it look good" Musa said, Stormy blasted Flora and Musa with lighting shock, then Darcy blasted then with dark waves, Icy blast ice spears at them, they made faces as it barely cut their skin, blood dripped from their cuts_

_"How ever you land, stay like that and don't move" Stormy said and then blast them with Twister Fury, they flew around in it then flew back hitting the ground, we heard then grunt_

_Flora landed on her back with her hair all over the place and her legs to the side a hand on her stomach and the other by her head, Musa landed in a push up position, her face facing the side, they were both still in their fairy forms_

_"Stay still, I'm only going to make it seem as I spelled you" Darcy said and made darkness surround them, "They are here" Helia said running in, "Lay down Its going to get cold" Icy said as Helia lay down, she made ice surround him, not freezing him completely and Darcy made darkness surround him_

_"Lets go Now!" Darkar yelled, I flew up and started to move my arms around casting a spell, purple glowed around me, Darkar was flying near me as protecting me, the Trix waited for the others to run in_

_"BLOOM!" Sky yelled, I turned to look at them and smirked, and kept casting the spell, "Let her go Now!" Stella shouted, "Come make me" Darkar laughed, "Ice crystals!" Icy blasted Timmy, "Dark Chaos" Darcy blasted Tecna and Brandon, making them fighting each other_

_"Solar wind blasts!" Stella blasted Darcy but she flew out the way, The attacks came rushing toward me, I moved my hands a body dodging them and then fell back, "Bloom my dear are you ok?" Darkar flew toward me, I grabbed my head and glared at Stella_

_"Darcy!" Darkar yelled, "Hypnotic waves" Darcy blasted Stella and she was under her spell, "Morphix wave" Aisha blasted Darcy freeing Stella, Tecna and Brandon, "Lighting shock" Stormy blasted them but they flew out the way_

_"Sky try talking to Bloom!" Aisha yelled, Darkar laughed, "What are you going to talk about? Prom? I'm sorry she is going to be busy" Darkar said laughing sinisterly, Sky walked closer to the pillar when I was standing_

_"Bloom please listen to me, I know you are in there, the sweet loving girl I love to death, please come back to me, I know you love me, They are just using you, they are going to get the power and leave you as if you were nothing, Bloom fight this evil curse inside of you" Sky said almost crying _

_I busted out laughing, "Go suck a dick lover boy" I cackled and blasted him but he jumped out the way, I went back to finished the spell_

_"Winx convergence girls!" Stella shouted, I was almost done with the spell, "Tenca, Aisha, Stella joined hands, "Weren't enough" Tecna said, "Guys get over here" Aisha yelled, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy joined hands, Riven was by Musa's side ignoring them_

_"Think happy positive thoughts everyone" Stella said as they closed their eyes, "Let the darkness be removed, so hurry up and go" They all said, Darkar got in my way and the blast hit him, He screamed in anger and I stopped the spell and stared at him_

_"FUCK" He yelled and then he exploded, I raised my hands high up to my face in defense and I felt his blood and body parts land on me, I put my hands down and The Trix stared at me in shock_

_"Darkar was full of darkness and was left to nothing" Tecna said, "If we do the same to Bloom she might get blown up" Musa choked, "We can't risk that" Flora whispered, "Ok let's try it wont out that spell" Stella said, I extended my arm out and blasted them_

_But they put up a wall, "We can't let her turn back" Icy said flying toward me with Stormy and Darcy behind, they blast another convergence, Icy, Stormy, Darcy and I put up a shield but it was too strong_

_We flew back and I hit my head against the rock, I fell to the ground almost fainting, "Listen up little witch, Make them believe you turned back good" Darcy whispered to me, "Recover your strength, and when you are well rested we will try again" Stormy said_

_"Figure out where they are going to take us and break us out, and we will rule the universe, Dont forget us little witch" Icy said as I fainted_

Flora, Musa, Helia, and Riven exchanged looks, "Bloom are you ok?" Stella said grabbing on to me, "Yea, My head started to hurt" I looked at Musa and Flora, "I think she should meditate, it will clear her mind, Come on Musa" Flora said placing her arm around me and took me into the forest

"Riven, Helia, Come on, you guys can stand guard so no one can interrupt" Musa said as the guys nodded and walked behind us, We walked into the forest and made sure no one followed us

They turned to looked at me, and I smirked, "Where are the Trix?" I asked them, "Lightrock Monastery, taking a vacation" Helia said as I burst out laughing, "We are breaking them out" I said

Riven and Helia stuck their fist in triumph, "Shes back" Riven said as he swung his arms around me and twirled me in the air, He placed me down and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine

"Stop hogging her" Musa pulled me away from him, I laughed, "I missed you so much baby" she said as she place her arms around my neck and leaned in toward my lips, Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around her waist

Flora cleared her throat and I pulled away from Musa and smiled, I walked toward Flora moving my hands under her mini skirt grabbing her ass, she smiled and she placed her arm around my neck and we began to make out, when I pulled away and kissed her lips softly, Helia hands where on my body

I smiled and turned to face him and kissed him, "First we are gong to shadow haunt" Riven said as I laughed, I snapped my fingers and we were in my room, "Who's first?" I said as I snapped my finger and we were all naked

"I am" Flora said walking toward me and kissing me, we touched each other's body, Musa made another bed appear, Helia fucked her and she sucked Riven's dick, Flora and I laid on the bed we kiss passionately

She was on top of me, she moved down as I placed my legs around her neck, She started to suck on my vagina, my body was moving like crazy, then I felt her move, she went with Helia and Musa

Helia was laying down with Musa sucked his dick and Flora sat on his face, and he suck on her vagina, I wrapped my legs around Riven's waist, He touched my legs and started to fuck me, I moaned of pleasure, he started to fuck me faster


	3. Chapter 3

Riven leaning in and started to kiss me and all over my body, He move his dick out of me and lift my thighs to his face, he started to kiss them and then started to suck on my vagina

I grabbed the covers of the bed and moaned so loudly, I finished in his mouth, I relaxed and then he moved, I felt someones hands rubbing my vagina, I knew it was Helia and smiled

I got up and pinned him down on the bed, I sat on his dick and started to move forward and backwards fucking him, he grabbed my boobs as I moaned, he sat up and flipped me

Now I was on the bed and he started to fuck me faster, I moaned loudly turning him on even more, I felt him squirt inside me, Then he moved down and started to suck my pussy

I tighten my legs around his neck and moaned, I grabbed the covers and started to hump his face, I seen Riven was fucking Flora now, while Flora sucked on Musa's pussy

I finished in his mouth, then I seen Musa get off Flora and Flora started to sucking Helia's dick while Riven still fucked her, Musa grabbed my legs and pulled me toward her face

She started to suck on it, I grabbed the covers and humped her face, Flora came toward me and Musa went to Helia, Riven was now fucking her and she sucked Helia's dick, I kissed Flora passionately as she got on top on me, pussy against pussy, breast against breast, and our lips against each others

I grabbed Floras head and mover her toward my breast, I wrapped my legs around her waist and she started to suck on my nipple, I moaned in her ear, I flipped her around and pinned her arms back

I kissed her neck and moved toward her ear, "If I had a dick I would make you so mine" I said whispering sexually, we started to kiss passionately, I kissed down her neck towards her breast, I started to suck on her breast and her nipple

She moaned, I reached down to her vagina and her legs wrapped around my neck, I started to suck and kiss it, I seen her body move almost out of control, "Oh baby make me yours" She moaned

I stuck my tongue inside her, moving it like crazy, Flora lost control her body and let out a huge long moan, she finished in my mouth, I licked her body up to her breast and then up to her mouth, "I made you mine baby" I whispered sexually in her ear

"Now its mine turn" She gave me a sexy smile and flipped me over, we kissed passionately, and then she moved down to my breast and sucked on them as I moaned, then she move to my vagina, "You are so mine" Flora said as I wrapped my legs around her neck

She started to suck on my pussy and I was almost moving out of control until she stick her tongue inside of me, I grabbed the covers and moaned loudly and started to hump her face

Her tongue as moving wildly inside of me and so did my body, I tighten my legs around her and kept moaning until I finished in her mouth, she licked my body as I did to her, "You are so fucking mine baby" She said sexually, I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss

"Come on, Time to shower and leave, everyone will be wondering were we are" Riven said, he kissed me, we all got in the shower and got ready, "We took almost 2 hours" Flora said smiling kissing my lips softly

"Kerborg!" I yelled and he came in flying "Give him power so he can break out the Trix" I said to Musa and Flora, We joined hands and formed a circle around Kerborg, Kerborg started to glow with insane power

"Break the Trix out and bring them here" I said as Kerborg flew off, I snapped my fingers and we were back in the forest, "Bloom"Stella yelled "Flora! Musa!" Aisha and Tecna yelled, "Bloom!" Sky yelled

"Helia! Riven!" Timmy and Brandon yelled, I smirked at them, "Over here!" I yelled waving my arms so they came see me, "Bloom babe are you ok?" Sky ran up to me hugging me

"Ugh get off me!" I yelled pushing him back, "Bloom are you ok?" Tecna said, "Yes I'm ok! I remember everything" I snapped at her, "What did you remember?" Brandon asked, "I cheated on Sky and he cheated on me" I smiled

"YOU CHEATED ON ME? AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH?" He yelled at top of his lungs, "Oh stop acting like the victim, You cheated on me with Aisha" I said staring at her, She looked away since she couldn't meet my gaze "What?" Brandon yelled, we all looked at him

"Who did you cheat me on with?" Sky asked getting everyone's attention, I opened my mouth in response but someone beat me too it "Why do you care?" Stella asked coldly, I felt Musa, Flora, Helia and Riven staring at me, We all felt her negative vibes

I turned to look at her, "I have the right to know Stella!" Sky yelled in her face, Stella was boiling up with anger, I loved it, "No You don't you filthy pig!" She yelled back

"Stella, he has a point" Brandon said trying to calm her down, "Oh shut up you cheating Bitch!" She yelled at him, he seem as if she slapped him across his face, "W-What are you talking about H-honey?" He asked nervously

"Sky your aren't the only who fucked Aisha, A week before Bloom was spelled I walked in on Brandon and Aisha fucking each other on her bed" Stella glared at them, Whoa Stella looked hot when she was angry

"Is That true?" Sky walked up to Aisha, "Yes, Both of you guys are just sexy" She smiled, "You fucked Sky?" Brandon asked, Sky looked at him, "You didn't know?" he asked confused, "Of course not!" Brandon said

"How could you guys do that?" Tecna asked, "Yea you had your own beautiful girlfriends" Timmy said, "I want to know who you cheated me on with NOW!" Sky stormed up to me, I glared at him, "I ain't telling you shit" I said

"I can tell who she will kiss next" Stella said walking up to me, She had an evil smirked, and placed her lips against mine, Everyone gasped, I wasn't sure where Stella was taking this too

Stella wrapped her arms around my waist, feeling on my back as I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and began to make out with her, We kept on kissing, I felt Stella place her hands inside my back pocket slightly grabbing my ass

I place my hands on Stella's cheeks and pulled back, I stared into her eyes and she leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Then she was pulled out of my arms, "What the fuck!" Sky yelled, "Bloom is mine! And she is not a lesbian like you homosexual!" Sky yelled so hard his face was red/purple

Stella glared at me, "Then why did she kiss me back?" Stella asked staring at me, I looked at Helia, Riven, Flora, and Musa, they were trying to hide their smirks "Because she if confused!" Sky yelled in her face

"Bloom I want you back and I forgive you for cheating on me and kissing Stella" Sky said trying to hug me, I moved away from him, "You forgive me? I'm not even fucking sorry for what I did" I said crackling evilly, He stared at me confused

"Theres somebody I want to be with and it's not you" I said facing him, "Then who?" Sky asked a bit angry, I walked up to Stella, I placed my hands on the side of her head and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss

"I want Stella" I said against her lips, she smiled and hugged me, I walked toward Helia and he smiled, He Kissed me, "I want Helia" I said against his lips, and move toward Musa, She smirked and kissed me, "I want Musa" I said against her lips

I moved to Riven and he pulled me roughly toward his body and kiss me "I definitely want Riven" I said against his lips, I walked over to Flora and she placed her arms around my neck and kissed me as I move my hands under her skirt grabbing her ass

"I seriously fucking want Flora" I said as we kissed passionately, she lifted the leg around me and I started to feel on her thigh up to her ass, "That's disgusting!" I heard Aisha yell, I pulled back and Flora walked toward Stella, "No, that's hot" I smiled as I heard Flora, "Don't worry you will be all ours soon" and then place her lips against Stella's, Stella pulled away and smiled

I seen Musa walked toward Stella, and they began to kiss passionately, then I heard a shrieking noise, I didn't have to look up to know who it was, Musa and Stella pulled away, I grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her as we walked toward the others


	4. Chapter 4

"Ice coffin!" We heard someone yell and blasted Me, Stella, Musa, Flora, Helia, and Riven, "The Trix" Tecna said as they laughed, "Time to summon dark Bloom again" Icy said smirking "And take the ultimate power" Darcy grinned, "We can use your other friends as minions" Stormy said laughing and with a snap of their fingers we were in shadow haunt

Icy extended her arm out to us and the ice broke, "Hey I feel negative vibes coming from the blonde one" Darcy said as they looked at her, "Of course you do! Im no that nice fairy you knew" Stella hissed, "Whoaa what happen to her?" Stormy smirked

"Brandon killed the nice fairy" Stella said, "How you knew about us?" Musa asked feeling on Stella, "I felt all your negative vibes, and plus I knew all you guys were sexually active" Stella said kissing her

Flora glanced at me and back to Stella "How did you know?" she asked and Flora placed her arm my waist and I place my under her skirt, "I seen you guys make out once and it turned me on" Stella said as she pulled away from Musa

"Oh great! Hurry up and summon the ultimate power of Relix I will get the codex to open the gate" Icy said as they walked away, "Just in case" I said as I blast a dark spell on Stella, "Now let's go" I said as everyone walked behind me, We all transformed into our dark forms

My Dark Winx outfit is a sparkly black halter top decorated with a diamond purple jewel at the center of my chest, a matching sparkly black miniskirt with matching color shorts under my skirt and black ankle boots, black glove-like wrist bands around my arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm, small sliver tiara with three points at the top of my head, my wings are gray with black tips

Stella's Dark Winx outfit consists of a sparkling black one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color, her hair in two pigtails with dark gray tube ties, black cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of dark gray with black tips.

Flora's Dark Winx outfit is primarily Black and red color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A red choker with a black colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are red

Musa's Dark Winx outfit is a sparkling black top with translucent blue fabric at the middle, a black mini skirt, and knee-high wedge black boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and black with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair is kept in two long ponytail

We opened the gate and walked into Relix, I walk up to the pillar, "Icy Darcy Stormy guard the entrance" I said and they didn't complain and did what I ordered

The others were waiting talking and making out, I casted the spell, "By the power of dark and light I command you bring me the power, The power to rule and control, The Ultimate Power of Relix shall be ours" I said and since I had no one to interrupt me I finished chanting the spell fast

The Ultimate power was in my hands, I absorbed it all, I felt the Ultimate power inside of me, Flowing through my veins "They are here" The Trix said as they flew in, I laughed evilly and transformed into Enchantix, Darkness glowed around me

My dark Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of black, blue, and gray, with a black collar at my neck with a purple bow and a blue necklace with fairy dust pendent on it. My wings, now ample in size, are both black and gray, with a black outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. My hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. I also has black eye makeup and purple lipstick, yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of me head, bangs and at the ends of me hair, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three purple hearts, my arms are now covered in see-through sparkly gray gloves.

"They are too late" I said as the darkness disappeared and revealed my transformation, I seen Faragonda was here with Griffin, Saladin, Tecna, Timmy, Aisha, and Sky, I seen Aisha was boiling up with anger, I laughed I send a blast Aisha, She fell back screaming in pain

The others stared at me in amazement, "What have you done to them?" Faragonda almost lost it when she seen my partners, We laughed, I seen Aisha arm was burned, I flew down to her

Tecna blasted me but I wave the blast off, "She way too powerful for us" Timmy said, Aisha was crying in pain from her burned hand, Sky and Brandon was trying to calm her down, I closed my hands and light surrounded them

I opened my hands and 3 fire snakes appeared, They slithered toward Brandon, Sky and Aisha, "Why are you doing this?" Faragonda said trying to stop me, I looked at her, she gasped at my yellow evil cat eyes

The snakes landed on them and they cried out, "Let me finish him off" Stella said exciting, I smirked, "Follow me" I told my partners and they followed me, I looked at the Trix and they came as well, Icy created a huge ice dome around us so they wouldn't get in "As Promised" I said giving them part of the new power I had

Stella's Dark Enchantix outfit is a red tank top with black midriff straps and a black and red mini skirt. Her gloves are red that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly shaped, black with an undertone of shades of red, gray, and purple, small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights, barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a red colored tiara upon her head. And a red star on her chest, black eye shadow and red lipstick and orange flaming color eyes

Flora's Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily black, with gray, violet, and black trimming, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are sliver. Black and gray, ample butterfly wings with sliver outlining. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) and grows several inches in length to her ankles, black colored barefoot sandals, and wears a sliver tiara upon her head, black eye shadow and gray lipstick and her eyes turned red mixed with gray

Her Enchantix consists of a black top that is strapless. Her wings are black with blue edges, with blue gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is equal and black with blue ribbons on the edge, wears sandals that are black and blue. Black eye shadow and blue lipstick, her eyes turned deep Violet/Purple

The Trix have even more make-up effects and swimsuit-like outfits with some sort of color trims, gains boots, some bands on their arms and left leg and some jeweled head bands and a lot of eyeshadow. They have semi-transparent shawls wrapped around their hips with bands around their left mid-thighs. They also wear knee-high boots. They also seem to all be wearing tiaras, which could also be crowns.

* * *

**(*Side note* If you want to see the picture just go to google and search up "Winx club Disenchantix" and you will the Trix transformation)**

* * *

We enjoyed the new power we had, "Lets go somewhere public" I smiled and snapped my fingers, we were in Aflea, All the fairies, witches and specialist where here, even the reporters trying to interview them, they stared at us in horror

"Listen up losers, Who ever interferes in our battle will die" Icy said "Trix take care of the professors" I said as they smirked, "With pleasure" They laughed and began fighting with them, "Excuse me Bloom? what happen to you? Did someone turn you evil" Some random reporter asked

I balled up my fist and fire surround it, I moved my hand waving my wrist making the fire follow my hand movements, "I was born evil" I said smirking evilly and spread fire around the guys pants making it catch fire, We laughed at him as he panicked and rolled on the ground putting the fire out


End file.
